Hey Juliet
by TeamRocketUmbreon
Summary: What happens when a strange relative of Jen's shows up? Chaos, of course! Please Review!
1. Juliet's Entrance

Hey Juliet  
  
Notes- This is a very odd fic, but I like it. I wrote it mostly for my own enjoyment, but what the heck. Please review, and I'll continue! ^_^  
  
Wes's Point of View  
  
It was one of those scorching hot summer days, when it's too hot to do anything, so you just sit around and do nothing.  
  
And that's exactly what the Power Rangers Time Force was doing.  
  
All but Jen, who was working out on her good old tree. (the tree from "Jen's Revenge"   
  
"Can you believe Jen's actually doing something? It's too hot to do anything but nothing." Katie laughed.  
  
I shrugged. "Jen doesn't give a sh*t about the tempature, I guess."   
  
Lucas leaned back his head. "It's just toooooo hot! My hair gel is even all melted."   
  
It was clear it was going to be one of those days, where everyone complains. Actually a pretty normal day for us, at least.  
  
That is, until the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." I sighed, hauling my frame out of my chair I was sprawling in.  
  
Opening the door, I almost jumped out of my skin. Because standing at the door was Jen, only smaller.  
  
Taking a closer look, I realized it wasn't Jen, the girl just looked a lot like her.  
  
She was quite pretty, and looked about fifteen, but quite small , with large chocolate brown eyes, which you could just see through her black sunglasses, and dark brown hair in a neat ponytail. She wore a pink tank-top and black leggings, and those trade-mark tall boots that Jen always wears, except smaller.  
  
"What the-?" I gasped.  
  
"Juliet Scotts, Time Force Officer. Is Jennifer here?" She said cooly, eyebrows raised in a gesture of contempt directed at me.  
  
"Uh..Jen's out training now, maybe you could come back later?"  
  
She gave me a disgusted look through her shades. "I don't think that's an option. I need to see her now."  
  
I did not like this girl's attiude. "Sorry, but you can't."  
  
"Maybe you could tell me where she is if you're not as stupid as you look." She said calmly.   
  
I stared at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Just tell me where she is!"  
  
The other rangers had come to stand in the doorway with me.  
  
Katie gave her an odd look. "Did I hear you say Juliet SCOTTS?"  
  
"Yeah so what?" Juliet sneered.  
  
"That's Jen's last name. Are you related to her?"  
  
She smirked. "You're not as stupid as you look. Yes, I'm related to her. Now can you give me her location?" You could tell she was annoyed.  
  
But not as annoyed as Katie. "She's down by the oak tree, training. But you'll be sorry if you disturb her. She, ah…., doesn't like to be disturbed when working. So BUG OFF!"  
  
"Thank you, and puh-lease drop the dead-weight!" Juliet Scotts gestured towards me, and walked off, leaving us very confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" Circuit asked, flying over.  
  
"Can you give us any information on Juliet Scotts?"  
  
"I'm on it!" 


	2. Cool As Ice

Chapter 2- Cool as Ice  
  
Juliet's POV  
  
What a bunch of losers. At least that's what you'd think I thought.  
  
Actually I thought they were pretty cool, and my sis was lucky to have such nice buds.  
  
But you have to have an attitude as cool as ice if you want to be the Ice ranger.  
  
When I stole the time ship to help my sister, I also stole the ice morpher.  
  
It's this morpher Captain Logan told me about, it's kinda like the Quantum morpher, y'know, all special and stuff.  
  
I stole cuz I thought it was cool. Also because I knew my sister and her friends were gonna need all the help they can get in defeating Ransik, and the ice ranger's weapons are really powerful.  
  
I know I can handle being the ice ranger. I mean, I'm the best in my class back in 3000 at martial arts and weapons.  
  
I could probably handle even Jen with ease now, and she's a fanatic about training. I guess some of it rubbed off on me.  
  
See, our parents were killed by criminal mutants when I was nine, and since then me and Jen have been on our own.  
  
So, natrually Jen joined time force, to be able to protect us. I started training to go in time force too when I was ten. I have a lot of talent. Not all of it's great though. Being the best made me laughed at, and scorned, so I had no friends.   
  
I guess I'm a little lonely.  
  
Ok, maybe a lot.  
  
That's why I stole the ship. I knew Ransik was getting mutants from the X vault, and and plus, I missed Jen, who had been my only family.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As I approached the oak tree, I could see Jen had adapted to this weird time as well. She was wearing a shirt and skirt instead of the normal TF jumpsuit.   
  
"Hi…" I said a little nervously.  
  
"Hi." Then she did a double take.  
  
"Juliet! What the-! How did you get here! You…you…" She was struck speachless.  
  
"I stole a time ship and an ice ranger morpher. I figured you could use some help."  
  
"Julie, that's NO excuse for coming here! Was the ship destroyed?"  
  
" 'Course. Looks like I'm stuck here." I grinned.  
  
She sighed. "But of course I'm glad to see you!" Then she wrapped me a hug.  
  
As we walked back to that weird clock tower where they live, Jen filled me in on 2001.   
  
"I havn't told the others about me having a sister. But I guess I'll have to tell them sooner or later."  
  
I nodded. "Um…I kind of made a um…bad impression on them, I think."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a long story. But maybe you could patch things up a little?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jen's POV  
  
You could say I was surprised. I was happy, because I'd missed her, of course.  
  
But I was worried about Logan's reaction. Would he be angry?   
  
Me and Julie (her nickname. Yeah.) walked in the door.   
  
I noticed everyone was gathered around the computer, looking up files on "juliet scotts"?  
  
"Why are you looking for info on my sister?"   
  
Oh dear. Me and my big mouth. I'd just had to spill the beans on her being my sis.  
  
"Your sister?" Katie gasped.  
  
" 'Course! Who else would she be?  
  
Everyone was looking as though they had been violated. "You never told us you had a sister!" They all yelled.  
  
"And she's a real bitch too." I heard someone mutter.  
  
Juliet gave them all a cool glare.  
  
I turned on her. "Why do they think you're a bitch?"  
  
Juliet sneered. "I am the ice ranger, so my attitude is as cool as ice."  
  
I got pissed. "Don't give me this ice crap, ok? There's a bigger reason why you came isn't there?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Some of Ransik's X-vault mutants have escaped and somehow run in to different times. Alex didn't want to tell you, because all of that crap about changing the future and stuff, but I figured you wouldn't like mutants running around free."  
  
We looked at each other. As the team leader, I decided something.   
  
"We have to find these mutants!"  
  
Notes-Please review! I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can! 


	3. Long Lost Memories

Chapter 3-Long Lost Memories  
  
Lucas's POV  
  
  
You could say me and Jen go way back.  
  
Her parents knew my parents because they had trained together at Time Force, so naturally we became friends.  
  
I know a lot of stuff about her that not everyone knows.  
  
Like her first partner was Steelix. I mean, now everyone knows, but back awhile Katie, Trip, and Alex didn't even know.  
  
I know her parents are dead.  
  
Jen's tried to keep that hidden for a lot reasons.  
  
Number one, is that the last thing Jen needs is pity.  
  
And I guess she doesn't really want to remember it, because she's only told me that her parents are dead, not anything else about the subject.  
  
And of course, I know she has a sister.  
  
I mean, a having a sister is not exactly a thing you need to keep hidden.  
  
But I know Jen was worried about her back in 3000.  
  
I guess Jen really doesn't like to talk about, or even think about, things that are painful to her.  
  
I'm an only child, and so are Trip and Lucas. Katie just has an older brother.   
  
So none of us can really understand what it's like.  
  
One of the few memories I have of us together with our familes is at my families annual Chirstmas party.  
  
My mom always takes photos, and she saves them all.  
  
We are all in the photo, clustered around the Christmas tree, laughing, I remember, because my cat had tried to climb the tree.  
  
Jen is smiling, her head on her mom's shoulder, and I'm right next to her, with Juliet on my other side.  
  
So I figured Juliet might remember me.  
  
But it's been a long time, so I'm not so sure.  
  
The worst part is, I think I like her.  
  
I mean, she's sixteen, which is a little young for me, but ok.  
  
But she's Jen's little sister.  
  
That would really dig up some memories.  
  
You see, Jen and I were once a couple.  
  
You may think it's astonishing (and looking back now, I think it is too), but it was actually to be expected.  
  
I mean, we had been very close friends for years.  
  
It wasn't very long, just a couple dates.  
  
It wasn't meant to be, and we both knew it.  
  
We broke up quickly, but decided to remain good friends.  
  
Then we started growing apart.  
  
I mean, we're still friends, just not as close as we were.  
  
Sometimes I miss that.  
  
I think she and Wes make a cute couple, and all that. But sometimes I miss her.  
  
But not that often. Wes and Jen are made for eachother.  
  
See, Jen's hard. She cares more about her job than about relationships. But inside she's nice.  
  
That's Wes's type. The "hard to crack nuts". But I prefer a girl who's kinda sweet and nice.  
  
So why am I attracted to Juliet? She's a million time more snotty than her sister, and she's cute, and pretty, and oh…hell. What's wrong with me?  
  
I'm gonna go find out if she remembers me or what.  
  
She's sitting on the couch, wearing one of those black duster thingys, over black jeans and a silver tank top.  
  
She's been here for a week now, and has worn a different outfit each day.  
  
I mean, how many clothes can you fit in a time ship?  
  
Writing furiously on a notepad, she fails to notice me until I'm right behind her.  
  
However, she doesn't lift her head, just asks me in a snotty tone, "What do YOU want?"  
  
I manage to stutter out weakly, under a bundle of nerves, "Hi..see, um… well, the thing is…"  
  
She slams the notepad shut, and looks straight at me. "What?"  
  
I can feel myself losing my cool. It's time to back down.  
  
"Nothing" I mutter, feeling like an abashed child.  
  
She raises her eyebrows at me, then goes back to writing.  
  
The room is quiet for about thirty seconds.  
  
Then Juliet stands up and glares at me. "YOU, yes, you with the hair gel, YOU are staring at me. WHY are you staring at me?"   
  
I take a deep breath. I can feel Katie's and Trip's eyes on me, watching interestedly.   
  
"Um..well, you see, my name is Lucas Kendall, and your family went to my christmas party so I thought you would remember me and-  
  
She cut me off. "Shut up. You talk way too fast." Then she paused, staring at me, confused.  
  
Then- "Didn't you go out with my sister?"  
  
I can hear Katie give a squeal, and she and Trip start to laugh, then try to cover it up by fake coughing wildly.  
  
I want to sink through the floor. Sadly, that doesn't happen.  
  
"That's not really what I was talking about."  
  
She gives me a sneer. "Well, it's what I'm talking about. Now did you or didn't you?"  
  
Feeling nothing short of an idiot, I look down at my shoes and mumble, "Yes…"  
  
She cracks up.  
  
I stare at her, Katie, and Trip, laughing, for a second, then turn on my heel, and walk out of the clock tower.  
  
I know my face is bright red, and I feel misarable. Jen's gonna kill me for bringing this up.  
  
But I still like Juliet. What is wrong with me?  
  
Maybe I like her for the fact that she's so direct. She never bothers to cover up to save you embarresment or too protect you.   
  
She always stares right in your eyes when she talks.  
  
Maybe I like her for the fact that although she acts like she's afraid of nothing, I know she is.   
  
Notes- Very odd story, i know. Especially the jen/lucas thing. but it's gonna be straight jen/wes from here, k? Part 4 will be up soon. ~TRUmbreon 


End file.
